Half Blood Vampirism
by noodle27272
Summary: My story is a little bit different. Draco comes into a prophetic inheritance of demonic/angelic proportions and is immediately whisked off with Severus to control his powers. They arrive in, you guessed it, Forks Washington where he will meet Jasper and the Cullens and then mass mayhem ensues. :) Hope you like. This is going to be a long story! Slash to come
1. Chapter 1

Draco awoke after having the weirdest dream. He would almost term it as the Muggle Christian Apocalypse. Not to say that some Wizards and Witches were not religious but most of them just believed in the magic they weilded.

Draco's dream was more of angels and demons. The wars that they fought on earth, in heaven, and the destruction they caused in hell. Truly making it a place for the damned as the energies and magics those 2 beings created something truly magnificent, yet terrible and dark as the magic could twist time, space, and reality. Draco had a dream that in the midst of the terrible fighting, an angel and a demon had mated and ended the fighting. This had been some time ago, he was sure but it just felt like history, although none that he had heard. He would have to ask Uncle Severus.

When Draco finally came out of his thoughts and opened his eyes, he realized he was on his stomach and when tried to roll over, a discomfort from he back made him roll back onto his stomach immediately. He felt like he was being crushed and then he heard it. A flap of wings. he looked over towards his owl and she was staring at him like he had sprouted horns.

He thought he was going crazy and slapped his hands to he forehead when he felt a sharp stick of pain in his hand and say a puncture there but it was already healing and was gone in seconds. Draco jumped out of bed and ran to a mirror and almost fainted. He screamed at first but then he realized that the thing in the mirror was actually him.

Instead of the 5 foot and 9 inches man he used to be, he seemed to be the full height of 6 foot 2 inches tall. He had his silver blonde hair that now reached to his waist and had flecks and streaks of red and white all throughout. He chuckled as he realized he did have horns, roughly 3 to 4 inch curved horns that looked burnt at the place where they protruded from his head to a milky white at the tips. But above them looked like a golden ring held in mid air. He had a black tail that looked about 4 feet long that was green and black and scaled but still looked pretty as well as deadly. Then he noticed the wings. One was a full black bat wing equipped with a 4 inch bone spike in the middle where the wings bent. The second was a feathery and pure bleach white wing that looked so pure, Draco almost cried seeing the brilliance of that wing.

He had slimmed down considerably in the past few months but that was easily attributed to the Dark Lords effect on him and all of the choices and decisions he had to make. Now though, he looked very muscular with a very defined six pack and muscles that looked lanky but still said thaey would pack a punch of epic proportions. Overall, he was quite impressed. He was always handsome and attractive but now, he looked truly hot.

Luckily today was his day off due to his birthday, 17 years old. The age of adulthood in the Wizarding World. He was immediately doubled in pain and his mind started what could only be described as a download. It seemed that his mind was being expanded a million fold and the knowledge of the world was flooding into it. He felt his world as he knew it changing and suddenly realized what was happening to him. His great(times 25) grandmother and grandfather were the angel and demon from his dream. He was the last one in line to inherit the powers they had when he turned of age. He could feel his magic expanding and he felt like he had enough energy and magic to cause the world to burn or live.

Suddenly his door flew open and his father stood there with a smile and stated proudly, "Finally, my son the halfling. You have come into your inheritance. It was fortold that my child would be the strongest creature on this planet at the time of his adulthood and would be a force nobody could reckon with. I am so proud my son. But the time for pride is over."

With that, he strode in and waved his wand as the entire room seemed to fly and move and his stuff was packed in less then a minute. Everything sized down and put into one little bag, the size of a satchel. Lucius handed the satchel to Draco and smiled, the look in his eyes showing his love for his son.

"Your mother says she loves you so much but could not bare the thought of seeing you leave. Severus is waiting for you outside the gates to take you away. I know this is so new to you but he will explain everything and help you learn about your new powers and destiny. He is going to take you away, to America, to learn. A place Dumbledore said would be completely free of dark wizards but that you will find an ally there that will help you as much as you help him. Now, Apparate to the front gate and be gone. I love you so much my son but I will NOT have that monster using you as he does your mother and I. Go my Little Dragon. Go." Lucius had tears streaming down his face as his mouth worked so fast to get out the information. He kissed his son and immediately ran from the room to make sure Draco would have enough time to leave and Draco did just that.

Draco for some reason understood everything. He realized that Voldemort would use him to his advantage and that was one thing Draco would not have. He simply Apparated to the front gate, knowing that everything would eventually be taught to him. He seemed to have historical knowledge from everything in the world and the past but when it came to his own future and the future of certain others, it blank. Filled with holes and inconsistancies. He was blown away by the amount of information he had now that he had never known before.

Severus stood with his back to Draco when he heard a *pop* behind him. He turned, expecting to see his Godson but instead, was met with a half breed that made his mouth drop in not only aww but horror. It seemed he really was the half blood representation of both demon and angel.

"Come Draconis, time to leave this place and start your training. Forks, Washington will be a wonderful new place for you. Dumbledore raves about it." Severus held out his hand and immediately, Draco took it and he himself Apparated before Severus could register it. Knowing exactly where to go.

Severus stood shocked as they suddenly stood in the house he had set up for them and looked at Draco in awe. How did he know where to go, why was he not clutching his head in the effect it would take a 17 year old to Apparate across the world? Severus himself was going to Apparate to a Floo Network entrance and then Floo them to America and then Apparate 2 times to get to their location but Draco just did it instantly and seemed to be completely unfazed. The next few months were going to be interesting.

Draco just seemed to stand there. Until Severus noticed he wasn't standing. He was floating, one leg bent at the knee and Draco just looking at his GodFather, pondering. What was going to happen and who were these allies he was supposed to meet? Suddenly, he felt his tail start to jump and before he knew it, his tail went stick straight and pointed at the wall to his right would then instantly exploded outward, bursting into flames but half of the wall just seemed to turn to dust and disappear.

Draco chuckled and waved his one hand without thinking and the wall instantly mended. He curled his tail up and around his right arm and held the end of it like a child in his arms and petted himself until his tail seemed to calm down and slid out of his arms.

The now immortal half-breed seemed to just float away and upstairs to his new bedroom as a flabberghasted Potions Master stood there wide eyed. How did Draco have that much control and that much power already? He hasn't even been awake for one hour and what he just did would have Dumbledore himself in a coma with all of the magic he had just expelled with a simple flick of the tail and wrist! Indeed, this was going to be an interesting few months.

First things first, Severus started researching to make sure he was caught up on all of the Demonic and Angelic Information he was able to accrue in the past few years. He needed to be 100% clear on a few things. First, glamoring to make Draco seem human in public. He knew Draco would still maintain a lot of his current aristocratic demeanor with his ex-pureblood status but the figured that his new perosnal disposition would change drastically. he would definitely be experiencing mood swings from angelic happiness to demonic rage and snapping at the most random things. At least his Occlumency shields that Severus had taught Draco would allow Severus to easily get into his head and see how his new mind worked.

Severus could feel Draco's shield from all the way downstairs. Their house was a regular 2 story Victorian Style on the outside with a European Castle-esque style inside. Of course. But that was far from important in the light of the fact that Draco was, for all intents and purposes, a magic atomic bomb. Able to literally breathe the earth in fire and brimstone, or able to heal the planet of all illnesses and strife. It all depends on his training and how Draco feels.

All of this Severus was wondering as he spoke to the principal of Forks High School as he signed Draco up for classes, starting next week with the new girl, Isabella Swan. 


	2. Chapter 2

So it has come to my attention that my first chapter of this story was very rushed. It is kind of true and most of it was due to the fact that I was at work and my muse was just flying inside my head to get this out as soon as possible. This next chapter is going to be slower, really talk about what happened, get everyone on the same page. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!

Draco awoke from a peaceful slumber. Straightening out his wings and tail, he stretched before easing himself into a relaxing position to let his mind wander. He started to remember everything that has happened in the past 30 years.

*The following passages are in the past until stated

Draco had mastered Glamouring in a matter of days and could change his appearance just as easily as drawing a breath. His current body was the most glorious embodiment of demon and angel but he had always preferred his old look. His current body, that he only used at his home was that of his Inheritance. From head to toe he had grown in 30 years. Standing 6 foot, 6inches now, his hair flowed down to his knees and constantly needed to be cut and trimmed as it grew almost a foot in a 2 month period. His skin was a marbled effect of humanesque angelic white to a contrasted scaley black that stretched from the bottom of his feet to the collarbone. His head was evenly divided between angelic facial features on his left side to the demonic snarl of his right. His horns protruded from both sides of his skull and his halo covered his entire head. His wings had grown to have a 10 foot span on each side, 20 feet wide when fully unfurled. His eyes had a silver from his original body on the demonic side and then a half sky blue, half blood red eye on the left side of his face. Even though the mix could be considered as frightening, for some reason it drew people to him in an nrivaled natural beauty. His features heightened by the contrast.

After a year of being there, he had turned Severus immortal like himself. That was the one time that Draco truly felt a drain on his powers and magic. Of course, the walls inside the room literally melted and crumbled due to the magics being used but who could blame them. For an immortal half demon-half angel mix to make someone immortal... well that almost surpassed any amount of knowledge that had yet existed.

The first year of being there was very hectic. Draco had fits of rage stemming from being home sick and of course being suddenly whisked away from his parents but they come to visit of often as they could get away from the Dark Lord. Voldermort had been absolutely furious to hear about Draco's Inheritance as well as to hear that he had been taken away by one of his most trusted advisers, Severus. He had tortured Lucius and Narcissa endlessly to find out where they had gone, but since Severus had done all of the planning himself, they did not know. On the night of the Battle at Hogwarts, Severus and Draco had returned and Draco single-handedly wiped out the entirety of Voldemorts army with nothing by a twist of his tail and the spreading of his wings. Therefore allowing the mixing of light and dark magics he had learned in the past year to coincide and release at Golden Trio had already destroyed the other Horcruxes except for Nagini and Voldemort himself. Upon arriving at the castle, Draco could see the last Horcrux in harry and had quickly removed it without anyone being of the wiser, except for Voldemort who felt the drestruction of the soul piece in himself. Harry had suddenly felt lighter. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

After relieving Harry of that curse, he had annihilated Voldemorts hoard, including his Aunt Bellatrix who watched in horror as her master was turned to dust before her eyes before she too was incinerated. He then turned back to everyone on the side of Light and spoke in a voice that he did not know he had. It was light and airy but still had a bite of attention that caused others to immediately listen and heed everything that was spoken.

"You are all free now. The Dark Lord is gone. If anyone so much as tried to follow his footsteps, you will be met with the same fate as the now deceased army you saw before you just moments ago. I will be leaving now but I will always be watching. My powers have only been increasing in my time away and I now have the power to watch anything, anywhere on this planet so I will know." He walked towards his Uncle as the others gathered around him and praised him. The students, teachers, parents, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix erupted into cheers and applause as the half-breed and the stunned Potion's Master Disapperated back to their home.

Severus had trained him to use his powers, well at least most of them that he could. Draco had talents beyond anything ever imagined. In fact, he found that he was immortal as far as his body went but he was able to be hurt, killed, and destroyed physically but actually doing it proved incredibly difficult. He still had Severus honor bound not to divulge how he is killed to anyone.

Severus had taught Draco everything he possible could. Draco could brew potions that took even Dumbledore himself years to master and had done it on, at the most, his 3 try for each potion. Severus also taught him all matters of dark magic and Dumbledore has frequently stopped by and filled Draco with knowledge on every light spell known to the old man. Draco still held onto his Pure-Blood aristocracy drilled into from years of living with his Death Eater parents but now considered himself even purer based on his now Half-Blood status of the 2 purest races ever known.

After Mastering all of the arts Severus could teach him, Draco meditated for months and years to master everything about the world and history. He had found he could access demonic archives and angelic archives and had completed his training to becoming the most powerful force of neutrality with light and dark magic in those months of meditation. Severus was truly boggled by the amount of information Draco could give him on everything but it seemed that even though his magical knowledge has grown, his Muggle knowledge had become very limited. Severus had thought long and hard on how to remedy that until he finally decided that he would enroll Draco in the local high school since Draco had finally fully grasped his emotions and would no longer be a danger to outting their secret. He had enrolled Draco behind Draco's back, forgetting the fact that Draco could see all that happened but he ended up finding out that he couldn't see everything!

There were holes all of the planet to him. One was a large house built into the woods not far from him where some other beings lived. He had not been outside his home since they had Apperated there from Hogwarts almost 29 years ago.

Their house looked abandoned now on the outside but Severus had been fixing it up and staging spells to make it look like workers were working to rebuild the outside as an announcement to the town that new people lived there. 'All to keep up appearances,' the somber man thought as he flourished his wand to take away the enchantment and banish the "workers". The house now looked like it was just freshly built. The real surprise was inside. The simple 2 story Victorian outside had been augmented over 100 fold.

Over 5 stories below ground and the original 2 stories above ground were the basic floor plan but where there should be a 100 foot outside wall by 250 foot outside wall, was at least 2000 feet by 4000 feet. A huge expanse of space that had 3 training floors on sections -2, -3, and -4. The -5 floor was the storage space where Severus and Draco kept everything from their Gringotts vaults there. After a while, Draco's parents had passed and everything from the vaults had been given to Draco. He held onto every memory and memento. Severus and Draco's fortuned rivaled any Muggle and Wizard, especially since the Malfoy family had multiple vaults and Draco's Inheritance had come with a vault of its own that had been unused for thousands of years. The contents of that vault are still meant to be gone through. But most of the knowledge in there had already been gleamed by Draco and Severus felt little need to research anymore as he had his own personal super-computer in the next room.

The floor right below Ground Level was the potions room and dueling floor. While Severus had been made immortal, Draco had also given Severus a supercharge for his magic. He was now 100 times stronger then before but still did not meet Draco's standards in any form. Although the Potion's Master still had put Draco on his back a couple times dueling. Draco now met Severus's Potion brewing abilities and sometimes the Master himself was blown away at the Half-Breed's proficiency in potion making.

However, there was one flaw to Draco's new transformation. Although he was immortal Half-Breed of an Angel and Demon, his body still demanded nourishment. However, he could only ingest one thing. Blood. it was funny how Blood was one of his most prized possessions, being a Pure-Blood and now it was the only thing that kept him from going into a rage that they had brushed up against a couple times in the beginning. However, since Draco's Light side would not morally allow him to drain a human, he was able to be fully sustained on the blood of animals. however, animal blood was more primal to him and would fill him on a single rat for well over a week. He had once engorged himself on a full grown bear brought to him by Severus and that bear alone had kept him sated for almost 8 full months before his thirst returned. he did not realize now how important a factor that would be to him in the next few months.

*Back to Current Day*

Draco glamoured himself while he lay there in bed to be the regular human body he used to have. Of course he embellished a little to make himself inhumanly gorgeous. Still tall, stringy muscles that still held the air of power. He regular aristocracy coming to the forefront of his mind. He white skin had a smooth, soft shine to it radiating from his inner light while his eyes held the silvery burning passion of his inner darkness. His clothes were made from the finest designers around the world. He had personally sent Severus to pick them up, now that Severus could Apparate anywhere around the world with his heightened magical abilities. The slick black skinny jeans he wore had a belt with his Muggle wallet in the back pocket, attatched to a chain he clipped on the right side of his hip belt loop. The incredibly tight and revealing dress shirt he sported was made of the finest silks from the Orient, which was yet again a dark black that contrasted with the white under shirt he wore that was so bright it almost couldn't be looked upon. His skinny jeans were complimented perfectly with the knee high Converse with the regular black and white. He hair, while still long, had been cut to hang neatly like his father's once had to the middle of his back. His face clean shaved, which was never an issue because he never grew any hair there.

His wand was no longer needed so he had left that on the night stand by his bed. His wings had been laid down tightly against his back and then magically grafted onto his back so that if anyone saw him shirtless, he would have incredibly detailed wing tattoes, or at least, that was what he hoped. Sometimes they liked to move around when in that grafted position for too long. Finally, his horns and halo had been glamored to where you could not see the horns but the halo still liked to cast a faint light on his head that made his hair shine with an ethereal effect.

As he sat there watching his body changed, he loved doing it slow so he can feel every cell change and morph in the perfect way that he liked most. He stood stock still as the Glamour took full effect and then made sure that not a hair was out of place. After doing one last look over, he hopped over the railing of the second story and floated gracefully down to the first floor. He smiled as he landed gently with one foot on the floor and did a perfect 360 turn as his fully loaded back pack flew across the room, hooked on his outstretched arms and rested flatly against his back. He godfather laughed at him as he drank his coffee/potion of the day and read from the Daily Prophet.

"What is so funny Uncle?" Draco asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh nothing Draconis, just the fact that as an all powerful Half-Breed with full knowledge of wizarding world and lore, the ability to eliminate a force of hundreds with 2 small movements and other abilities that you are able to control at your will, I find it funny that you are not able to manuever your back pack onto your shoulders without it being upside down!" He laughed whole-heartedly at the last bit as Draco snapped his fingers the bag righted itself in the blink of an eye.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Uncle. Now let's go. I do not want to be late and make a bad impression. It is time for me to start learning the ways of the Muggle world and fill in some of these holes to my knowledge!" At the last part, Draco slowly spun while hovering above the ground and with the first step, stepped to the ground and walked to the door.

The immortal old man smirked and swallowed the last gulp of his brew and strode to the door behind Draco and exited. Severus shuttered as they walked through the enormous 5 foot thick wall of wards and protection charms Draco had erected years ago. The amount of energy flowing in that wall was so monstrous in design and function, to anyone else, it would look like a constant mist in the wooded alcove the house was located in. Severus walked to the car and climbed in the drivers seat while Draco meerly walked to the back door and looked at himself one final time in the glass. After a minute, Draco opened the front passenger door and glided gently into the seat.

"Time for school" Draco murmured to himself which warranted another chuckle from the man in the drivers seat.

"It will be fine Draco, just remember to watch your emotions, do not give away your secret, remain strong and have fun. Make sure you learn alot and again, do not give away your secret. You are too powerful and many mortals will be scared and go completely crazy if they find out what you are." Severus stated matter-of-factly.

"I know Uncle, I know. Just surprised to be doing such a mundane activity after so long of training in that house. I am going to have fun."

"Alright." Severus said as he started the car and quickly sped to a blistering speed down the road and into Forks, going straight to the High School. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stepped out of the car and thanked his Uncle who immediately sped off back to the house. While Severus didn't have the job he used to, being Headmaster to Hogwart's School of WitchCraft and Wizardry did have its perks. The school year was just starting today and he knew Draco would be fine but just in case, he had Draco wear 3 things. The first, a bracelet which monitored the magical output for his and Draco to see just how much magic he used in front of Muggles and if he was doing it consciously or unconsciously. This way they could see if he needed trained in certain areas.

The second was a necklace that had Draco's pinpointed location tied to a necklace Severus wore that would guide one to the other in any case. The 3rd was a brand onto each arm of Draco's and Severus's bodies. These brands acted like conductors. When one was dealing with too much magic, they could easily send the access to the other which could ground it out or use it if need be. These 3 things in tandem kept them connected and acted as a check and balance system for them.

Draco situated the bracelet and necklace and activated the brands on his arms without a glance and started stepping towards the door when a slight brush on his Occlumency shield made his eyes follow the line to a large outward bubble stemming from one man's head. Him and his entire family were looking at him with awe, confusion, and one of them had another look in his eyes that he recognized from his years at Hogwarts but couldn't place it yet. He sent a small mental blast towards the man trying to read his mind and watched as his eyes started to roll back slightly before he regained composure and immediately embraced a girl beside him. She was a regular human from the looks of her but she had a smell he couldn't immediately place. They all did! Her head seemed to be on a swivel as she looked for a threat of some kind and started to step forward before she snarled and was immediately kissed by the man with the bubble. That seemed to calm her down quite a bit! Draco would need to try that one day.

He looked forward again when a second breeze floated over his shield. This one was pin pointed to his emotions. Nothing to be worried about but he let the other feel in for a moment. Let the emotional connection take in his powerful aire, let this other being feel his control, feel Draco's fearlessness and his strength as well as his happiness and inner turmoil as his blood mingled light and dark. He noticed for a moment, the second human being in the group he noticed previously had his eyes widen and gasp lightly as he took in the full force of the connection which was centered right into his heart. He smiled at the group before he went inside. He let his Legilimency force radiate to the group he had passed and found a kindred immortal spirit.

He overheard a conversation stemming from the one name Edward through his mind to the one named Jasper.

'What was that Jaz?' Edward thought.

'I don't know but it was so strong. I have never felt someone so sure of themselves, so powerful and conflicted with good and evil in one blast and then it was gone. Like it had never been there.' Jasper's eyes were glued to Draco's back. 'There is more, he is mine.' Jasper thought. 'My Mate.'

At this, he heard a low hiss coming from Edward. 'WHAT? Not another with a human mate. Bella didn't survive being my mate without Nessie happening and we had to turn her and we cannot go through this again!'

Jasper was quiet before his connection lit through Draco, 'Smell him Edward. There is something off. I want nothing more then to taste him and allow him to fill me as I fill him but he is not a human. I am not sure what he is. He does not smell like a vampire, a wolf, a human... he is very enigmatic. And... are his clothes on his back moving?'

At that thought, Draco realized he had been standing still in front of the doors and realized his wings were calling to him. The wanted to be let free and wrap protectively around this other man. What Jasper had said was true. Draco was his true mate and Draco took that information in and then looked back towards the group as they stared at him back. He willed his wings to stopped and they immediately obeyed.

Draco glided over to the family gracefully and said, "Hello fellow creatures. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy Estate and Manor, last Inheritor of my family to the strongest abilities known to our Realm. You are right, I am neither a vampire, werewolf or human, I am more and stronger then all 3 species combined. Would you mind my asking, how did you know that you were my true mate?"

To say that he had dropped an Atomic Bomb on the situation was an understatement. Rosalie immediately sized up this new character and instantly had to admit he didn't feel a single note of disdain, hatred, or feigned anger towards this man. He admired his courage and presence while at the same time noting his high fashion sense based on his clothing.

Emmett looked like he was ready to play. That kind of play that broke boulders that he did with Jasper and Edward. He wanted to test this new mans salt. He too, appreciated his candor and courage at just walking up and speaking plainly. That eliminated a lot of families constant worrying. Why couldn't Bella have just done that?

Alice cocked her head and tried to read his future. She saw a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before. "Stop that" Draco said and immediately her vision ceased as it was forcefully cut off. "Wow!" Alice replied before she immediately hugged this newcomer. 'She liked him, but then again, who doesn't she like?... Exactly, everyone, except the Volturi! Bleh!' she thought to herself.

Draco smiled and said "I like you too Alice, and the Volturi, they sound disgusting, based on your memories and descriptions." He said hugging her back. He had not had intimate contact like this in a very long time and he welcomed it openly and with happiness and joy that made the others slowly smile without knowing why. "Don't worry, I have seen it. Now that I have met you, the holes in my sight are filling rapidly and they will be dealt with very soon. Oh and no need to leave suddenly or call on any others to come help. Although, I would very much so like to meet all of the other covens."

Alice jumped back as she had felt a breeze from behind his back and noticed something running down the back of his pants move. Draco had forgotten about his tail tattoo and how that moved as well. Damn appendages, moving when he didn't wish it! With that, the tail stilled.

Bella extended her hand and started speaking. Her voice was musical, as was all the others. "Pleasure Draco. I am Bella, this is Edward, my husband and he is a mind reader, can't shut it off so watch what you think. That is Alice you just hugged and can see the future, a Seer. Emmett and Rosalie who are married as well and this Jasper. He is an empath and can control as well as feel emotions from those around him. I myself, am a shield. I can shield you and anyone I choose from anything mentally based. My daughet Nessie is around here somewhere, probably went to check in. We are vampires and have not been back to this area for about 70 years now. We usually locate ourselves to areas with either A: little human contact or B: areas with little to no sun. But enought about us, what are you and why were you able to jar my husband and worry Jasper with your power?"

Draco smiled at her. "I like people who get the meat of the situation. Very much a kindred spirit. After school today, we shall go and I will show you what I am and what I can do. Or at least, a small portion of what I can do." With this, he turned towards Jasper and stated, "You did not answer my question. How did you know that we were True Mates? I felt it after you said it but how did you know!?" Draco did not realize that he was starting to hover until he felt 2 arms drag him to the ground and kiss him. Just like he saw Edward and Bella do to each other.

WOW! No wonder she calmed down. It felt amazing. he felt his wings start to lift from his back and his tail really start to twist and pulled away to calm them. "Enough! Do not move unless told to!" and he felt them still, only to notice that the ground beneath his feet was melting, whoops. As well, the vampires had all completely stood stock still as did the entire rest of the vicinity. Flies stood solid around the trash nearby. A dog jumping for a frisbee 5 miles away was frozen in mid air. Dammit! 'Ugh, come on Draco, control yourself!' He thought.

"Resume." Draco said after he calmed for a second. Everything resumed its original order as Draco thought, 'Guess I have a new power now. Severus will be rather interested.'

It was then that Draco realized that Jasper had kissed him in an attempt to calm him. "Thank you for the thought Jasper. Even though I have been training for 30 years, my control still could use some honing. Sorry about the freeze on you. I didn't realize I had that power." With that he noticed a look of confusion. "Oh yeah, so you didn't see it but I just froze time." To prove his point. He froze time again and this time walked behind Edward. As he unfroze time, he said "Like this" The vampires heads snapped to him and in that next instant he froze and moved back to his original spot and resumed time. "Sorry but I had to prove my point. Haha!" With that laugh, Jasper kissed him again amazed!

He calmed his wings and tail this time by willing it to be. They stilled but vibrated in happiness against him.

Somewhere in England, a Headmaster had to excuse himself from a meeting due to a bracelet shaking so violently, he entire body shuddered. 'What are you DOING Draconis?!' He pondered before collecting himself and going back into the wizards glaring at his arm with the strange bracelet.

Back in Forks, Draco was steadying himself as he walked into the school. There were still so many questions left unanswered but the time for that would be later. He had found his mate, arrived in a Muggle school and learned a new power and control over it in the first 15 minutes! The rest of the day was going to be quite amusing.

As Draco entered into the office to receive his new schedule, Jasper stepped in behind him and would not let Draco out of his sight. The lecture was quick, schedule was given, the sign in sheet for every teacher to sign, followed by a map of the school which Draco quickly memorized with a glance and then threw away.

He stepped out of the office and read through the schedule quickly. English Literature he didn't need, so that had been replaced by the Muggle class, "Global History Studies" followed by "American History Studies". He then decided to take a Muggle version of Arithromancy called Trigonomety and AP Calculus, one after another, and figure out some Muggle problems with just the numbers and no magic involed. Muggles, using just numbers, how quiant! Then was a lunch class, followed by Advanced Geography and then a class called Physical Education - Gym. He didn't have to take any language courses due to that fact that he knew all of them, including the dead ones. So 7 classes a day that did not rotate for the year. At least he had a set schedule!

Jasper had every class except American History Studies, Draco would need to ask why later.

As they piled into the first class, Draco started downloading. Apparently, he found that he only needed to meet a Muggle or a Vampire to learn their entire history. Learning was so fun for him though so instead of ruining it, he kept quiet. Besides, he wanted time away from Severus everyday and more time with Jasper. He had this download after meeting the teacher. A rather odd older gentleman who currently had cancer growing in his left lung. As Draco sat down, he stared at the teacher and with a slight twitch of his eye, the cancer was gone.

This caused the teacher to go into a coughing fit of epic proportions as his lungs became used to a new and clear space, causing a slight hiccup with the professor. Draco could tell that the teacher was wondering in dread of the cloth he had around his mouth was going to be the worst he had ever seen it as he looked at it in shock to see if completely clear. As tears filled his eyes, Draco used his combined voices of darkness and light to gain entry into the teachers mind and told him "You are alright. You have been cured of your illness. I wish for you to live a longer and healthier life then one of pain and misery. So shall I have wished it, so shall it be done."

With that the teacher convulsed in sobs and sank into his chair. Students rushed to the teachers aid, knowing his situation, and some ran to get the nurse. Jasper looked wide eyed and whispered "Did you just do that? Did you take his cancer away? I used to be able to smell it in the air but now..." He let his voice drift as he locked eyes with Draco and saw his true eyes there. The power of the Angel and Demon heavily present and nodded towards the vampire. Jasper ripped Draco out of the room and sent out a holler "CULLENS LEAVING NOW!" Knowing the rest of his family would hear him and sense his urgency and quickly ran to the office. Draco stood outside the office with a smirk and waited as Jasper ran through his excuse to excuse himself and his entire family.

As all of the Cullens piled into their vehicles, on their way to the "Hospital due to a car accident with a family member", they waited for the new guy to get in and he smirked and said I will see you at your house. With that, *POP* he was gone.

Draco didn't have to wait long on the wet porch of the Cullen Residence when he heard a screeching a mile away of 2 cars going from pavement to gravel. 30 seconds later, all of the Cullens were parked and out of the cars.

"Everyone hold hands please". Draco stated, "I am taking us to the field you fought the newborns. A fitting place for us to learn exactly what I can do."

As they all held hands, Draco smirked knowing exactly what would happen the first time they Apparated. As they all interlocked fingers, *POP*, and they reappeared miles away in the same field they had defeated Victoria's band of rebels on.

He heard the entire crowd around him gasp and realized there were 2 additional members. An older man and woman that had joined in the circle and followed with them. He immediately kicked into a protective gear of his new friends and lifted them off the ground with his eyes and bellered, "WHO do YOU think you are? WHY did you follow us and join into my Apparation?!"

Jasper immediately stood beside him and quickly stated, "They are our mother and father. They help us maintain our family appearance and Carlisle is the one that sired us all, well all but Bella and myself."

With that Draco snapped out of his rage and quickly put them down and apologized profusely. Damn his instincts!

As they all gathered in one place on the left side of the field, Draco levitated off the ground and wished his clothes away, except for the standard black boxer briefs he wore to hide his manhood.

Before he could warn them, he willed his tail and wings to come off his skin and become alive once again and he slo willed his true form to be revealed, horns and all.

As his skin shimmered and slowly came into true being, he felt the entirety of the family below him churn with an emotion of fear, excitement, shock and awe. His wings twitched in appreciation and his tail drank in the fear.

He gave them just a moment to drink it all in before he spoke in the mixed Voice of Power as he called it.

"I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy. True Heir of the Demon Lilith and Angel Tzadkiel. I have the full power of both colliding in my body as well as my magic before my Inheritance came to be. I was a wizard, the true magic user of the age." With that, he slowly started to descend from his height to the ground. Landing gracefully with this wings fully displayed.

Before he could take in his first breath, he had a full group surround him, asking questions in such rapid fire he couldn't think to answer them all at once. So he let it start to die down a bit before made them stand back and told them the story of his life. With it only being around 10am, it wasn't until the sun had started to set that his story finally concluded. He had always taken pauses when telling a story and this one was no different so that his listeners could fully digest everything he had just told them.

Finally, Carlisle stood up and asked a very legitimate question. "If you are an angel and a demon, how is it that your natures do not tear you apart from the inside out?"

Draco smiled and responded with an answer that him and Severus had tried to sort out many years ago.

"While I am half Angelic being and half Demonic being, I was created out of love and peace between the 2. I am the last in a long line of beings that were the offspring of a truce between Light and Dark when the first war raged through the planet. So yes, even though they war within me, they are at peace to show that even Light and Dark exist in perfect harmony, not just in the world around us but within one sentient being."

"My powers are thus far, unlimited," Draco continued, "The only seeming limits were from my body but I have only had one time that my powers were so exhausting that I felt it. When I made my Uncle an immortal to live along side me as my teacher. Thus I also augemented his original powers 100 fold. I also have a second surprise to prove my powers. As I have gleamed from your mind, I know that you are a doctor of Muggles and with my surprise today for my teacher, I know that you now know of my healing abilities. I want to give you those abilities so that you might help heal these mortals for the rest of your living life to the best of your abilities. Saving people that were not going to survive and healing those that will not stand a chance without you."

With that, a bolt of blinding white light flew from Draco's forehead and hit Carlisle in his hands and with them, he extended his healing knowledge of all things to the Vampiric Doctor. As the energy flow severed, Carlisle fell to the floor with a broken sob.

"Thank you Draco. This gift you have given me can never be repaid but thank you." If the good doctor could have cried, he would have been in tears for the next decade. The ability to heal that cancer patient, repair damage from a deadly car accident, all those inabilities that mortals did not have were now his to heal and command.

"I also want to help you Alice and you Edward." From that statement, another beam shot to the other 2 vampires and with that, came the power for Alice to be all seeing into the future, to augement her original power which would include the werewolves and all other manner of beings that were originally her blind spot. The only down side was that she could still not see past an Occlumency Shield, except for Draco's which he would allow at certain times. Edward gleamed the ability to turn his gift on and off as well as the power to access Bella's thoughts, if she verbalized her want for Edward to without her draining her energy and thirst for that ability, which she still had not grasped fully.

"Thank you", they said kindly in return. Alice immediately started flipping through futures of Nessie, Jacob, everyone who was originally a blank spot. Her laughter filled the field and the happiness radiating from her was spreading to the peaks of Draco's own smile. Edward looked like he was finally able to breath for once as the silence in his head finally took effect.

It occured to Draco then that he needed a gift for Rosalie who's eyes had been staring at him since he started the gifting display. Draco knew exactly what she wanted and with that, a beam shot from his forehead to her belly. Her eyes widened as she heard Draco's voice in her head. "To you, I give you the gift of having one child that will grow just as Nessie has in terms of time to be fully grown. Have this child when you would like as there is one perfect egg inside you that will mix with Emmett's Semen to impregnate you. Your child will be gifted and as beautiful as you are but as strong as Emmett. The sex of the child will be determined randomly as it grows inside your womb. This gift I give to you."

As the beam of light stopped, and everyone heard the screech that followed. As Rosalie slumped to the ground, Emmett turned on the Half-Breed with a ferocious snarl but before he could take another step, Rosalie yelled for him.

Emmett snapped right to Rose and held her as she sobbed and wept but nothing flowed from her eyes. As Emmett glared at Draco, the feeling of lips on his brought him back out of his building rage and as Rose hurriedly told them what had just happened, his eyes opened in wonder and he was back on his feet running at the demon angel in front of him. This time though, he stopped and hugged Draco into the air with a wild "THANK YOU!"

Draco just smiled and laughed as he was swung around by the giant cold buffoon that had happiness radiating off him.

As Draco had been expending so much energy for these gifts, he sent out a mental link connection to Severus.

'What ARE you doing Draconis?! Your magic has been causing quite a stir on this bracelet. I fear I might have to go to a hospital if you keep up all of this usage my dear boy!"

'Sorry Uncle, I have met some new friends and I was just doing the right thing and helping.' Draco's smile could have been felt through the mental link and Severus immediately calmed. The Angel in him was very strong, Severus just hoped the Demon was too, just not as frighteningly so.

'Alright, bring them to the house and I will be home within a few hours. I would like to meet this Muggle friends of yours.'

'They're vampires, not Muggles but ok Uncle, Bye!'

Before Severus could give a shocked response, the connection was terminated, making the older immortal wonder as to how this could have happened.

"My Uncle, Headmaster Severus Snape, would like me to extend an invitation to our home this evening so that he may meet you all, my newest friends."

Carlisle stepped forward and with a smile stated, "We gladly accept but first, we would like to hunt and ponder on our new gifts. You have given us much, Draco, and we have nothing that will be of value to you but I am sure..."

"Hush now Carlisle. I gave you these gifts because I have found my true mate. While he is happy with just my presence, I am happy in the presence of others that he loves and to make you truly happy with your inner most desires, that was my true goal here. Not the equal exchange of gifts for the other but my gift for you welcoming me openly."

"However, I am not finished with the gift giving." With that, he turned towards his now True Mate and stepped forward gracefully. The vampires around him suddenly noticing just how graceful he was. They had grace, elegance, poise and an aire to them that held everyone's attention but Draco had a coiled power cord inside him that could almost be seen by them that literally coalesced the air around him to draw attention and attraction.

Draco stopped just short of the immortal Jasper and did something they had not expected, especially with the past gifts. He slowly embraced Jasper and allowed the man a moment to fully process all of the feelings of happiness in the clearing and really drink it in. Draco tilted his neck to the opposite side of Jasper and told him, "Drink. What I have planned for you is more then can be done with a simple power transferrance as I did with the others. you are mine and as mine, you must be strong enough to fend off the enemies of the world. Even though they are few and very far between, there are those out there that would like to see a force of such good and evil, evenly coalesced in neutrality, dead."

As Jasper leaned down to sink his teeth into the only person he would ever do this with, he felt the power build up just behind the thin membrane and he knew this was going to change everything he knew. But right, he didn't give a damn. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for liking my story and reviewing. They are much welcome and let me know if you have any suggestions. My brain is starting to get "plugged up" with other ridiculous ideas and getting feedback from you guys keeps me on the right track. Thanks :)

As Jasper's teeth pierced the sweetest flesh he had ever tasted, his eyes blew open so wide that is they could, they would have touched in the back. The sweetness of the blood rushing forth into his mouth had Jasper immediately hooked for life. He could have torn apart the world to find this taste if he had known anything like this had existed. It had all of the amazing tastes he had come to know in his life as a vampire but there was another part to it.

This part was so difficult to describe but Jasper knew it was the magic from Draco. He could feel it in his cold bones. After 5 whole mouth fulls, Draco felt so engorged that he thought he might literally burst and had to stop. Pausing only slightly to lick up Dracos neck to close the wounds as well as deliver a heartstopping devotiary note to his lover and true Mate, Draco.

Draco shivered, never having that type of contact before and before he could blink twice, Jasper was on the ground writhing in pain. Not a piercing pain but a shocking pain that went through Jasper's entire body.

The rest of the family, besides Alice who now knew that everything would be fine, tried to do something but a hand stopped them from moving. Draco knew that Jasper had to go through this process alone and that it would be quick and the slight pain for the beginning would be worth it in the end entirely.

They only had to wait 2 minutes for the process to be over and as Jasper stood, the ground beneath them shook and shivered. The air whistled as the earth itself recognized a Consort of the Final Inheritor. The world seemed to approve of this coupling and the wind brought the 2 together. As the onlooking family watched in fascination. The skin they had all known so well that was full of scars and blistering white coloring, had suddenly cleared of all blemishes and even darkened a bit. Not much to be too noticable but enough that it was very apparant to them. Then they heard it. It was like an intact of breath as the magic from the world clicked open the switch inside Jasper with the mingling of Draco's blood and he seemed to exude power and confidence.

Draco pulled back from the embrace of the immortal in front of him and smiled as he felt the power finally start to settle. He decided it was now time to explain.

"What I have just done was no small task and as such, I gave up my own blood so that you may be complete capable of protecting me and yourself should the matter arise. You have also been given my full powers and as I grow, the blood inside you will keep your powers growing as well. Your original powers will be augmented, not only to allow you to instantly change the mood and emotions of those around you but also to shut it off should the emotions in one place be too much for you to handle. We are going to have to start training you on how to use all of the powers only because your control is already so strong that it should not be a worry. Finally, I need to make one final change to you all," and as he said that a blinding light charged the entire clearing. "You are all going to be able to feed like me. With the blood of a single rat being able to sustain you for days and weeks at a time. You will be fully sated with animals and have a bare minimum crazing for human blood ever again. Your control on your beast now in full check."

From Nessie all the way down to Carlisle, you could almost feel a sigh of relief and shock. No longer having to be confined to their natures of blood thirsty monsters, it was almost like they were free.

They had failed to notice that on top of a ridge, almost a full mile away, stood a figure. A blonde girl dressed in all black but surrounded by a red cloak. Her eyes a deep crimson and the smirk and shock mixed on her face as the words traveled to her made her face contort in such rage. 'How could this be? How can this freak of nature change these heathens of their world in such a profound and powerful manner?! Aro will hear about this and we will be back immediately. No warning, just immediate punishment.'

With that, the powerful and blood crazed immortal took off, back to Volterra to tell her master's of the Cullens new ally and to get ready for war.

Draco had noticed the girl as her mind sent a clear signal to him of her distress and honed in on her mind at the last sentence. His eyes narrowed as he said clearly, "Alice, I want you to call the others. It is time for them to meet me and I want to show them my powers. The vampire world is going to change for the better but first, certain factors have to be eliminated. They will come to us and then I shall show you what I am capable of. Call them Alice. But first, let us adjourne to my home after a quick hunt."

The family settled after their initial shock and when ready, ran as fast as they could from the clearing, with Draco flying at the same rate of speed overhead. They arrived 5 miles south of the clearing and immediately tested their new feeding abilities.

Esme and Rose decided to find a rat and after they drained one creature each, the immediately noticed how full and sated they were and settled back to watch the rest. Edward and Bella went for their favorite and decided to split a mountain lion. Only to find that 1/4 of the lion each had them so full they had to stop. Carlisle went for 2 birds, as the first bird had him almost to his fill and the second bird put him well past his limit. Nessie and Emmett really went for their all and shared in a bear. They drank and drank until they felt as though they would be sick, not that any of them knew was possible but finally stopped with little more then 1/4 of the bear drank. As they gathered the bear and the mountain lion in hand to take back to the house and store the blood from them as to not waste, Alice had a vision.

It worried her momentarily until she realized they had Draco there. "They really are coming. All of them. All of Volterra, the wives, the guards, all of the witnesses they could find, everyone. Every last vampire coming here. They are leaving a wake of destruction that rivals anything I have ever seen from them. So reckless and blood thirsty to right the wrong with Nessie."

Draco just grabbed her hand. "Everything will be fine. I know so. Just start calling our friends."

As they all ran back to their house, Alice, Esme, Nessie, Bella, and Carlisle called everyone they could. The Denali Coven, the Irish, Amun, Benjamin, all of them. Edward carried the mountain lion, Emmett the bear, and Jasper was enveloped in Draco's embrace as they flew home. Kissing and embracing their new life together.

It took little more then 2 days for all of their friends to come together and Nessie conveyed exactly what she had seen with Draco and what he had done. None of them were afraid of him in any sense, just afraid of the power he weilded. Draco was the type of soul to NEVER be wronged in their eyes and doing so was a matter they would have fought to the death for. It seems this was the second time this family asked everything from them but this time was different. With Draco's power, all they did was ask but would never have to put their lives on the line.

Draco and Jasper had disappeared for 36 straight hours. Draco had to train his mate to weild some of the powers inside him. Granted, they were only 25% of Draco's full power but still strong enough to take on the entire Volturi without batting an eye lash. He was Jasper prepared and he really was prepared. He studied and learned faster then Draco did. Within 36 hours, he had amazing control on the angelic and demonic portions of magic. He could control the weather, change matter to anything, destroy the items in front of him with a bat of an eye and make anything do just about whatever he wanted. He even started to jump time but Draco was not effected, only everything around them was.

On the 5th day, Alice told them that it was time and they were only an hour away. All of the vampires met in the clearing they had the last time the volturi met but were sadly without the wolves. Every vampire who had wished Draco's Blood Escape as Carlisle started terming it, had been changed to be able to drink animal blood and be completely sated. Many of them had felt like a wave of happiness rinsed off their vampiric transgressions and some felt that Draco was a devine intervention. They were all sated with whatever suited them and sat their waiting. Draco had immediately started charging his powers and to his left was his mate who was already cocked and ready. To his right was his oldest and most trusted friend and GodFather, Severus. He had his wand but knew that it was only a formallity as Draco could easily turn this vampiric simpiltons into dust with the mere thought. The Volturi had been major supported of Voldemort so Severus had met Aro and the others many times with the Dark Lord. However, they had not been at the Battle of Hogwarts so they had escaped Draco's wrath previously.

Severus had bonded quite well with the immortal "Father" of the Forks Coven. Carlisle and him had spent almost all day, everyday since meeting together to learn they were a kindred spirit. They talked about Draco and his abilities, the life of being a vegetarian vampire, being a wizard, everything they had every thought and bonded. Esme had been a little jealous to not be able to have any conversations like that with Carlisle in a long time but one night alone with the man had put her mind to ease.

They all had chosen their exact same spots as last time except now, Alice stood between Edward and Carlisle with a face of pure confidence and power. She had no fear and everyone had immediately taken on that same aire and emotion as they looked at the Pure-Half Blood in front of them.

The Volturi floated in with their presense of aristocracy and power. Feeling they were so much better then all of the rest, Marcus, Caius and Aro gliding in front. The Romanians hadn't been invited to the party but showed up nonetheless. Nobody was shocked but Draco loved hearing of the history of the vampire kind before the patriarcal Volturi rose into power.

Draco stood with his hands raised in a meditative pose as he enveloped all of their minds and gleamed every facet of their memories, their deceptions and past trangressions. Every soul they had taken, every innocent they had snuffed out and his raged flared. Immediately, trees around and behind the Volturi exploded in nothing but dirt and dust and they fully halted all movements. 30 trees had just simultaneously exploded and there was no sign of an explosive device. No smoke, no power, no oil, nothing. Just *poof*. Aro was thoroughly intrigued and he NEEDED this new addition to his team, immediately. He would not take no for an anser. Everyone had a breaking point and he would find it.

"Do not think of swaying me Aro. You will not be able to. My name is Draco and I am the True Mate of Jasper. My place is with my mate, away from your tyrany and suppression of everything different. I have seen everything you have done in your life. Every terrible misdeed, every single plot to overthrow anyone you have deemed to be a threat. If you so much as think of killing, tearing apart any covens then any talks of a truce will be rendered futile and I will instantly destroy you all." He said it with his Voice of Power and the air between the 2 groups crackled with the energy used in the Voice.

Aro lightly stepped forwards with his arms displayed to the side in a sign of neutrality but his mind is reeling. How did this newcomer with a weird skin and gorgeous hair know exactly what he was thinking? Why was there no fear coming from this Draco either?

"I know everything Aro. I know every moment of your past, I know every throught you have ever had and are having. You are an open book to me and all of my powers. You have to realize I am not a vampire and I am not a mortal. I am a mix of somethings you have only read about it and never imagined to be possible. I am stronger then everyone in this entire clearing put together and still have enough power to keep ticking. There is nothing that you can possible do to me or these people without incurring my wrath and your inevitable demise."

"Thank you for the warning Draco. You are correct that I do not know what you are but I could probably guess just by your wings. You are something that I have only ever read about, you are correct on that again my boy..."

"I am not and will never be, your boy, your tyranical excuse for a flea. That is all you are."

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOUR WRETCH! Less I come over there and rip it from you myself!" Hissed Caius to which the entire group behind Draco hissed and roared in outrage at the disrespect showed to the demonic angel in front of them. How dare this speck of dust comment to Draco this way!

The entire field quieted as the vampire burst into an instant pire that licked towards the others and was gone in less then seconds. The 3rd member of the Volturi's highest was now gone. The witnesses had started to get worried at Caius' bark of orders but now stood in wonderment at the being that slowly started to lift off the ground and hover 30 feet above them all.

"That will be your last warning Aro. I am capable of far more then just that. I suggest you play nice from here on out."

"I give you my word that nobody else will dare lift a finger or do anything to your family while I am here."

The glare that Aro gave Alec and Jane immediately had any attack plan subdued. They realized they were dealing with a foe far beyond anything that they had dealt with before. They were at the worst disadvantage they had ever dealt with and knew it.

Aro spoke to all. "We have come here to preserve our unnoticed presense and your presense alone has caused quite a stir. You are powerful, that much is abundantly clear. We are here as an evaluatory prospect to make sure that you can keep our secret and remain unnoticed yourself."

Draco chuckled at the pointlessness of Aro's accusation. "I am an immortal that feeds on animals. My diet is so low the humans wouldn't even be able to notice any decline in a mouse population in a labratory for an extended period of time. My blood changes only those I allow it to. I could bleed down all your throats and it would do nothing as it has done to my True Mate Jasper who is now stonger then you all, except me and Uncle Severus of course. I can change my form to anything I want at anytime and instantly disappear and reappear in a quick escape if I am noticed."

With that, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Aro. "See, I am able to do more then you can dream." *Pop* he Disapparated back to his spot 30 feet high off the ground again.

"Be honest and straightforward Aro. I do not appreciate the runaround, nor do your fellow compatriots. You are here to divide, conquer, and acquire. Nobody here is going to join you and even those on your side are now looking to join our ranks because you are no longer the seat of power. We are. Sadly, there are only 2 that I would even consider from your group. Nicky. Mattie. Please step forward and come to the right side of our group. Introductions will be made later."

"NO! You shall not immediate start taking my people from me. I am still the master of this Realm and you cannot possibly understand the complexities of running an entire race!" Nicky and Mattie had already started walking towards the Angelic being and bowed graciously before going to the designated spot. They knew of what Draco was and would follow him until the day they ceased to exist.

Draco raged. "I have given you enough chances to calm your temper. I was going to let you all leave here today even with your past trangressions but that out burst at your loss of power shows me that will not happen. Aro and company, I now sentence you to death from your immortal life. You will be sent to the afterlife where you will be judged on what will happen to you. I am not the judge in this case, I am just the policeman that will bring you to the jail. Goodbye now."

As Draco spoke, he instantly froze the entire Volturi coven except for the witnesses and as he waved his hand, a searing beam of heat and destruction reigned down upon them. "And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever. Draco spoke as though in a trance. He remembered the quote from the bible but it never meant anything until now.

As the burning ended, there was but one vampire left. Aro. The fallen king. His mind finally registered that he had nothing. He finally registered that he was alone and despair took him. Draco flicked his wrist and he burst into dust and nothingness before everyone gathered.

There was silence before everyone burst into applause. The weight lifted from having the dictorial society of vampires was finally over. Draco Disapparated for seconds, to reappear in Volterra. He immediately summoned all treasures, small and large and disappeared to his home where he deposited them all into his and Severus's personal vault. He had sensed through everyone in the large crowds that this would be an issue if left alone and immediately took care of it. He then reappeared again in the clearing with everyone still hugging and screaming in joy. Even the witnesses joined in the happiness display.

There would be a shift of power in the Vampire world and this was going to be for the better. Everyone looked to Draco to lead them and protect them and as long as they remained the pure vampires they were and only thought for the betterment of the race, Draco would tolerate and allow them to continue.

Severus had remained quiet during the entire experience. He felt a shift in his Godson. He knew he was always good but this was different. He was being good to protect his mate and his family. Severus knew he would be completely at home here and it worried him. Severus had always been that one person that would remain constant with Draco and now he felt like he had no place.

Draco felt his uncles worry and immediately settled to hugging the man in a tender embrace. "As much as I have changed, you will always be my constant as well as Jasper. It just appears that we will have to make more room at home. While I have been spending much time with Jasper at his home, the house we share will always be my home. This is testament to the fact that all of the riches from the Volturi are now there, the only place I trust them to be safe is with you Uncle Sev." he said as his voice started to fill with emotions.

Severus wrapped the boy in a hug as his true form melted back to the Draco Severus remembered with the exception of his long hair. When Severus opened his eyes that were starting to fill with tears for the first time in decades, he noticed Jasper clinging to Draco's shirt from behind. Emotion and sadness evident in his eyes. The empath truly understood why Severus was worried. However he know that Draco's love for the immortal wizard was so strong that not even his love for Jasper would keep them separated. They would just have to set up sound proofing for the house so he wouldn't hear the 2 immortal teenages making love.

With that, Jasper's lust and longing for Draco's body returned full force and Draco immediately let go of Severus as he felt it radiating of the vampire half-breed behind him. He felt his loins start to churn just from the emotional heat searing into his back. He didn't have to turn around to know that the love of his life, had his eyes blown fully black in lust. He didn't have to look down at the pants threatening to tear from the force of the hard cock writhing to be touched by himself. He didn't have to, but he did.

Before Draco went off, as much as he wanted to ravage the man here and now, he had one more thing to do.

"Nicky. Mattie. Step forward please. I want you to state your names and your individual powers to the group for me please. If you feel that you want to say more, please do." He said sweetly and with a smile to let the newcomers know that even though they were new and from the Volturi, he immediatley welcomed them.

Nicky started first. Standing at 6 foot 3 inches with flaming red hair that he kept swept to his right hand side of his face, the sides and back cut short in the standard form of teenages of the current age. His eyes, although had a reddish tint, already were turning a very amber shade of honey as he had switched to animals the first time they met the Cullens. His tall and lean body was very attractive to anyone that he met as his hips swayed with an inner beat that only he could hear.

"My name is Nicky. My friends call me Noodle from my human life. It's been so long now but I can still hear my greatgrandmother calling me her Noodle to this day, but I digress. I have been an immortal for over 200 years now. Aro turned me himself. My powers are great and Aro has always kept them secret, to be used only when in severe distress. I can control energy in a physical form. Basically, I can take energy from the universe and use it as a weapon of destruction or of instant healing." With that, he ripped off his own arm. The others gasped openly as a bright purple ball of coalescing energy appeared in the opposite hand and was held to the stump. The arm instantly started to grow and within 10 seconds had fully formed again and renewed. before he severed the connection with the energy, he sent a ball of it hurling at a rock with a 20 foot diameter over 100 feet away and everyone watched as it cracked and screeched and then exploded outward in a cloud of dust.

"While that is my most outward power, my inner powers of self control are immensive, able to extend my control to anyone around me within a 1/2 mile radius. I also have the ability to communicate fully with the dead and can even bring them into this realm for us to see and communicate with as well. Esme? Your son is standing beside you and says that he loves you very much and the cliff you jumped off of, he was there to tell Carlisle about you inside his mind to save you. He wanted the best for you in life and is happy that you are with your current family, where you belong." He said with a heart warming smile spreading on his face and his eyes showing all the love and concern to the woman standing by the Cullen Patriarch. Esme sobbed outwardly and went and hugged Nicky. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Would you like to see him again?" Nicky asked?

"Oh yes please if it is not too much to ask?!" She almost screamed. With that statement, she noticed a presense to her left and was startled to see the same blonde haired blue eyed boy standing next to her that she had not seen in almost 2 centuries. She went to hug the boy but fell through the body as though it was mist and immediately the image faded in a smile to her.

"That is but one of many of my abilities. However, for the sake of being completely open, I will list them all. While the Amazon with you can take away your sense of sight, I can take away your sense of hearing and input anything I want." With that, they all heard the sound of water bubbling as though they were in the ocean itself and when Edward started yelling with them all looking at him, nobody heard anything. Then it was all back to normal again. "I can also change my appearance at will but this is my true form." He then proceeded to enlongate his hair and his body to completely match Draco's form exactly and then mirrored Edward and then Bella, all in the span of 20 seconds. "That is basically it but if anything else comes to mind, I will let you know."

"Tell them Nicky darling." Mattie whispered.

"Oh and me and Mattie are True Mates. I found him 5 years after I was changed. We have been together ever since but I will let him tell you about himself. I feel like I have rattled on too much as it is." he stepped back against his mate, immediately grabbing his hand.

Rosalie sized up this new duo and immediately like Nicky. He seemed to just exude the same energy Alice did and everyone around him suddenly realized that they liked him too, even though they just met him.

Mattie stepped up next, standing at 6 foot 1 inches, a tad bit shorter then Nicky, his voice was a bit deeper then his red headed counterpart. He, like Nicky, wore the best attire they could find. Tight, form fitting clothes that clung to them in the most desirable way. But both were barefooted. Mattie's hair was a deep dirty blonde but kept it the same as Nicky, except it clung to the left side. He was skinny as well and his eyes were all amber but still had a slight red haze like Nicky's.

"My name is Matthew but like Nicky, I prefer to go by my human nickname of Mattie. Like Nicky, I have many talents. One of those being that I can instantly teleport myself to another place, anywhere on the planet, much like Draco." He showed his power by appearing behind the group, then going back to his original spot. "I can also take people with me, 4 people at once so far is the strongest I can do, when I do that. I also have the ability to turn completely invisible." He did so but kept talking and slowly reappeared as he did. "When I do this, it takes my body just under 30 seconds to completely reappear again. We are not sure why. I also have a way of instantly sharing knowledge with those around me. Say for example, I wanted to tell you what color the flowers were on the left hand side of Voltura that only grow in a 3 foot patch next to the back gate that only me and Nicky have ever found." Suddenly, everyone there saw the flower as though it was a memory and the exact color of the deep blue flower with red flecks and sparks around the center.

"Besides that, I just have incredibly flexibility and it is very hard to break me unless I want it. Nicky, do the honors please."

"Ugh, do I have to? Babe, you know I hate doing this." Nicky whined but knew he had no choice. The Cullens and their friends had to know and see everything.

Nicky grabbed Mattie's wrist and not to lightly, started to twist his arm behind his back but as they watched, the arm almost turned to jello and just swung around like it was not rock hard. Then, just as quick as it had been jello, shot back to being rock hard and immediately wrenched free.

Nicky scambled and apologized profusely as the energy ball appeared in his hand again and Mattie was new within a minute but Nicky remained close to him with his hand cupping each others and the other hand running through his hair as he continuously apologized.

"I also can do as Nicky can with communication with the dead and also changing my form to my wishes. Besides that, the only thing that we can tell you is that we have strayed from the Volturi path years ago, when we first came to this place, to end you the first time. We are terribly sorry and after that meeting, we started our diet on animals but still sometimes indulge on humans. We are not sure why but we just do sometimes. That is us, well at least all of us that we would like to share at this time".

"Thank you boys, Carlisle Cullen is my name. It is a pleasure to meet you and we welcome you openly to our home. Just don't feed on humans in this area, please."

"Absolutely sir!" The couple responded instantly, their voices blending perfectly in a tone that even made Alice sigh in delight.

"Yay, new friends!" The pixie like vampire stated.

"Now, it is time for us all to go and relax. Feed if you must but do not be seen and we shall meet again at the Cullens to discuss the future. I also have some other things to discuss and go over with you all but that can wait. For now, let us indulge!" Said Draco as he grabbed Jasper and was gone from the sight of the others in an instant.

*Next Chapter, there will be slash and a lot of it, very detailed. You have been warned*


End file.
